


Basra

by VulpusTumultum



Series: Hissrad [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Bondage, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fingering, Gaslighting, M/M, Mindfuck, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex, Rimming, Smut, Subspace, abuse hidden as bdsm, bedroom espionage, hissrad!bull - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:31:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4033561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VulpusTumultum/pseuds/VulpusTumultum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt <b>except Hissrad!Bull is actually manipulating the Inquisitor in truth while the other thinks it is a game</b>:</p><p>The Inquisitor has a kink, a very specific kink it turns out, and one that maybe takes a while for even Iron Bull to coax out of him. He's quite happy with Iron Bull taking control in the bedroom (though they'd had a more detailed discussion of exactly what that entailed), but he wants something a little more... risky, more dangerous. And what that turns out to be is a scenario Bull had mentioned offhand, about seducing a target and interrogating them, breaking them (with pleasure!), in full Ben-Hassrath mode. What the Inquisitor really wants, essentially, is to see Bull take him down and "train" him like the bas saarebas he is, a dangerous target made helpless and writhing and begging for more.</p><p>+ Iron Bull taking great care to not actually hurt his "captive" mage<br/>+ aftercare as part of the scene, a.k.a. as another way to "break" his captive via trust<br/>+ size kink (Iron Bull is well hung)<br/>+ drugging<br/>+ Inquisitor remains unaware he really IS being used or is gaslighted if he starts to realize something isn’t quite right</p>
            </blockquote>





	Basra

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elvhenan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvhenan/gifts), [SuiCausa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuiCausa/gifts).



> So like my other stuff involving Hissrad!Bull, I'll link this to [my post of meta that started all these train wrecks of mine.](http://bakafox.tumblr.com/post/116547116371/so-hissrad)
> 
> So, yeah, if summary wasn't enough warning, this may not be the Bull you're looking for if wanting Canon-feels Bull.
> 
> Also not connected to any other storylines of mine unless otherwise linked/specified.

 

Aravirassal almost didn't register the familiar knock on the doors to his quarters, he was so wrapped up in going over the variety of reports and papers- but at least enough of him did that he'd absently got up, still reading to open the door and invite his visitor in, barely even glancing up, until a large, callused grey hand gently covered the paper and blocked his view, pushing it down, Bull's shoving the door shut behind him with the other.

“Okay, Kadan- How urgent is that report? Because if it's not life or death for someone, I think this is where I step in even without your immediate permission. You slept or eaten since getting back from those ruins at all?”

The elven mage had started to frown, but that turned into something a little more sheepish, and then a little more pleased as his focus stopped being so completely tunneled in on his work. “It's just fascinating-”

The Tal-Vashoth got a slight twitch to his lips, even though the sound he made was not approving, “Tch- Alright,” and he moved to cradle the mage's face, making him look up more directly into his eye and getting the Inquisitor's full attention, “Choice time, are you the Boss, who doesn't need reminding to take care of yourself, and wants me to get lost? Or are you my Kadan, in which case you're giving me the direct answers to my questions like you're supposed to?”

The dark-skinned elf was already leaning into those warm hands reflexively, and he blinked away a little more of the lingering brain fog as the contact warmed him- the Tal-Vashoth perhaps cheating a little by sliding one hand so that fingers got into long black hair and just barely brushed past a pointed ear.

“I… can take a break. It's not urgent business anymore, just-” a finger on his lips stopped him.

“Starting with usual rules, then, Kadan. All the questions need answering,” he shook his head at the slightly blank, then slightly worried or embarrassed look. “We weren't running by the rules yet, so I'll let you off this time for not paying attention. The questions were: have you slept, or eaten, since you got back two days ago?” the finger left the mage's lips, to trace down along his jaw and neck.

“I slept a little. I've eaten, but don't remember when last,” he admitted, that caress as distracting as the others.

“A little sleep, huh? How little, Aravi?”

“A few hours, I think.”

“Tired? Hungry?”

“No, Renan.” He probably should be one or the other, but mostly he felt fine, if realizing now he was a little out of focus and light-headed. But then, Bull alone could have that effect.

“So, sleep deprived, and you likely haven't had enough food either- since your dinner's still sitting outside your door where servants left it when you didn't pay attention to their knocking. You make yourself a soft target like this, Kadan. Easy state for manipulation and confusion. I could probably get anything I wanted out of you, if I was here after secrets,” as he said it, the Iron Bull leaned down and tilted the elf's face up further, kissing lightly down his face from brow to his lips, words and gestures both making his Kadan give a little sound of sudden need, “Instead of here after the other things I can get out of- and into- you.”

The first thing, at least, that Bull was interested in getting into Aravirassal was his tongue, in a deep kiss that punctuated that statement, and made the smaller man drop everything and clutch at the Tal-Vashoth's wrists as grey hands kept him in his place. While the warrior's words had been gentle with only the tease of an edge to them, the kiss was increasingly a reminder of every battle that had heated up his blood in the last few weeks, claiming and ravaging the mage's mouth as he surrendered and sucked on Bull's tongue and groaned. It ended leaving Aravi's lips swollen and his breathing hard.

“Any special requests, Kadan?”

The elf leaned into another caress, the casual mention of getting information, of interrogation had left him wanting something in particular, something they'd talked over before and even lightly tested the waters with.

“Show me what a soft target I am?”

“Interrogate the Inquisitor?” he chuckled, “You sure you're up to it, Kadan?”

“Yes, Renan.”

Thick fingers tightened in the elf's long black hair, “Rule about magic?”

“None unless you request it.”

“What word stops everything?”

“Katoh.”

Bull smiled, and kissed him again, giving his hair a yank, “Well then, Bas, time to start making you desperate enough to give me answers.”

The Tal-Vashoth released his hair, taking his arms and twisting, pinning, to escort the mage towards the bed, not so much to get him into it, but because of the contents of the low chest that could be pulled out from under it. Bull pushed the elf down to his knees. “Pull it out. Heaviest collar, and something for your eyes."

Obediently, the box was pulled out, opened, and Aravi pulled out the widest, heavy collar, then a long strip of heavy red silk that Bull liked for the heavier games- more proof that the Herald was certain he wanted this to be a hard night. For now the collar was set aside by the warrior, who while his Kadan was still kneeling there, moved in more to be behind him, tilting his head down with a push, to bend and start firmly wrapping the strip around eyes. That it was so long meant it layered to be used enough, and went past eyes both below and above, to feel heavy on skin and ensure there was no chance of a gap.

The rate of Aravi's breathing went up slightly as the knot was tightened, He could hear the collar being snapped open, and with a tug on a pointed ear, he straightened with a little sound, not exactly a whimper, so it could be slid around his neck easily.

“If we're playing this game, Kadan, it's going to be strict about rules. You don't get to speak unless answering me- and only when I let you answer,” the collar was buckled fully into place around the kneeling elf's neck, making his muscles shudder and twitch, and he nodded, then felt the familiar rough fingers at his mouth, teasing his lips. Aravi parted them obediently, giving a little nuzzle and eager lick, making his master utter a low chuckle, “Open a little wider, Bas,” and when the elf did, a short strip of leather, not actually a gag, but perhaps a bit of harness was slid in like a bit, only a little longer than the width of his mouth. “Close on it. That stays in your mouth unless I take it out so you can start give answers, or for other reasons. You let it fall out with a gasp, or trying to say anything but katoh and there's punishment. Nod if you understand that.”

The mage nodded, swallowing, his breath catching as he was pulled roughly up for things to begin in earnest. Bull caught his wrists, pinning him against a hard wall, getting both of the elf's wrists easily held by just one hand, the other teasing lips and jaw, tempting Aravi, who arched. Habit, so many previous times together made it almost second nature for him to part lips when Bull did this, to want to suck on fingers, as a demonstration of what his mouth could do if eager. Instead, he made a tight sound, and teeth dug into the leather, not about to drop it.

“First, you are going to stand here while I get a few things ready, just like this. Then, I am going to strip you of all your clothing, Bas-Saarebas, and your arms will be bound behind you. You're gonna be helpless,” Bull's voice was low, making the elf have to listen harder, and the hand tightened around Aravi's wrists, emphasizing how he was already, at least physically, outmatched. He was answered with a sharp intake of breath, and a shudder to the Herald's body- but when he slowly released wrists, the elf did keep his arms up, staying against the wall as if he were restrained there still.

He could hear only the faintest of sounds, like Bull making sure the door was locked- though generally no one would enter without waiting for invitation, they didn't take chances anymore, especially when doing more than just sex. He thought he heard things being set on the table beside the bed, but the Tal-Vashoth could move quietly when he wished.

Though it wasn't really long, it felt like it had been, before his wrists were taken again and he was half shoved along to the bed, and shoved down, again everything to set a theme of being overpowered, and he whimpered, barely remembering in time to force himself to bite down rather than gasp or cry out and maybe lose that bit of leather that was meant to keep him as silent as any Saarebas when speaking wasn't required of them.

And when he was pinned bodily, it turned out one of the preparations was that Bull was naked already, so that warm skin would be felt on warm skin. Not just the legs that held him down as much as arms at times, but the warrior's huge cock was very deliberately allowed to touch, move along the elf's body, the effect almost electric, especially when at one point, Bull pulled his hips up and let the length lay along his ass a moment.

“Yeah I know, Bas, you love getting it into you. I know you like to be stretched and fucked hard, over and over. Is that what your reward should be if you help with my inquiries?” Bull listened to a whimper, and reached, tugging the leather free from the elf's soft mouth, “Answer.”

“Yes, Renan, please!”

“New rule, no pretty elf name for this- Basvaarad is what you call me. So answer again, Basra.”

“Yes, Basvaarad, please let that be my reward,” the Inquisitor wasn't so far gone that he had problems with the word, his pronunciation not bad at all, though his voice made it sound so much sweeter than it usually would.

“Since you're so good with words- when I say saam, you open your mouth to be silenced. So what are the two newest rules?”

“You are named Basvaarad, saam is my order to take the gag.”

The Tal-Vashoth made a satisfied noise, then came the “Saam,” order, and Aravi parted lips and teeth to take the leather strap again. Bull stopped pinning him, pushing off him, and ordering the elf to kneel up, back to him. Once the mage had done so, he efficiently strapped Aravi's arms together behind him, so very familiar with how much tension to allow, how much tightness for this slender body's limits.

“Nod if it's good, Basra,” Bull growled, and there was a nod, so he began, more caresses at first, then firmer teasing, making the elf arch and whimper. No oil yet, just rough hands and sometimes Bull's mouth, 'looking' for tender skin as if he didn't already know that digging at and pinching inner thighs, or along pointed ears didn't make the bound man writhe, or stroking where his throat joined the base of his jaw made him arch. Though now Aravi tried resisting more, valiantly playing his own game role, trying not to get more turned on, or at least to not show it. Sometimes the Dalish man was very good at that, able to challenge Bull into frenzy, but tonight wasn't going to go that way.

When the Tal-Vashoth forced him to bend forward, and began to rim him, Aravi made a tight noise in the back of his throat, and when Bull's thick, wet tongue speared him deeper, he barely managed to keep the leather in his mouth, only biting down instead of gasping out a cry at the last second- and if it hadn't been for the strip, he might have bitten his tongue. He was teased, a hand cradling but not really stroking his balls, Bull's mouth on his ass, and then the Tal-Vashoth's mouth was pulled away, leaving him with the start of frustration.

“What's your name, Basra?” came the question, fingers punctuating it with an actual stroke where the hand still held him. But he remembered- have to wait for permission.

Bull bit softly at a shoulder, and stroked harder, then tugged at the silencing bit with his other hand, “Answer.”

“Aravirassal Lavellan, Basvaarad-”

“And what's that first name mean? Answer,” he'd always been curious, recognizing only part of it.

“Journeying, without a set destination, R-Basvaarad.”

Bull rewarded the elf for each answer with more stroking, being almost called by the usual title the Dalish mage used for him did earn the man a warning pinch.

“And what you nearly called me, instead of the proper title, Basra?”

“Renan-”Aravi caught himself but not quite in time, and the hand left him. For several long, drawn out moments, he was left to just helplessly wonder what the punishment would be, and then he arched with a sharp cry as there was a stinging crack on his ass from a crop-

“Saam,” commanded his 'keeper,' hardly necessary since his lips were already still parted as he caught his breath, but he took the bit in and bit down on it, as the stinging spot was rubbed over, and more pleasuring began.

“Now answer, Basra,” came the command, several aching minutes later, and Aravi's mouth was freed, and he struggled to remember the question, having had a finger stroking into his ass and a hand working his cock, bringing him so close, and yet too far from release before Bull stopped to get his information.

“Ah- I nearly called you Renan, Basvaarad.”

“And why is that what you usually call your lover?” This he knew, but oh, it was hot as fuck to hear the elf explain it again. “Answer.”

“Because-” his voice was tight with desire, and he had to catch his breath, “My lover's voice is beautiful- and commands me, Basvaarad.”

“Good answer, Basra. Turn to me.”

The elf straightened a little, and turned himself on his knees still, obeying, still showing every sign of his arousal, the pulse in his neck, his breathing, the way his muscles twitched under skin. Bull rose, standing, hands in hair to pull and urge the man towards the edge of the bed, then finally pushed Aravi's head downwards. The mage made a tight sound, understanding what was wanted, even before the Tal-Vashoth made sure his lips found the head of his erection, beaded already with liquid.

“Saam,” he gave the command with a hungry edge to it, “And your mouth doesn't come off it fully until I say so, pretty Bas. Not unless it's Katoh.”

Bull's hand in his hair, another on a shoulder, kept him able to balance, since his own arms were still bound behind him, and he groaned, first shallowly, but deeper, sucking eagerly, desperately, hoping he could drive the Tal-Vashoth to 'reward' if he got him close enough, or got him off. The big man groaned, and swore in Qunlat, Bull's cock filling Aravi's mouth so that his jaw would ache later.  

Bull didn't seem to just want to be brought 'close,' beginning to rock his hips a little, controlled and careful but fucking the Inquisitor's mouth and into his throat, wanting his own needs satisfied, and satisfied fast, while denying the mage's. He still had questions, after all.

**-0-**

The second round came shortly after Bull did, it was faster to work Aravi into a writhing, and whimpering state, and the elf earned punishing strikes with the crop twice for losing the leather, or answering out of turn. More simple questions, though now starting to be 'business' ones- making him give details of past battles or operations, name allies. Sometimes multiple questions, before being allowed to answer them. Aravi was feeling his lack of sleep and food by the end of it as well.

His interrogator went from the sensual torment to soothing, still leaving him unsatisfied, and not letting him plead for more, not taking off the blindfold, or releasing his arms, but making him drink, and even eat just a little, the elf lapping wine from cupped grey hands, the Tal-Vashoth's fingers sliding grapes and bits of fruit between Aravi's lips, and teasing him, making him suck at those fingers. He watched for signs that the mage was beginning to get more energy, or more lightheaded, from the wine and what was in it, stopping the drinking games when the elf's breathing speeded again and he became more clearly restless.

Now a length of rope was brought out, and the mage's Basvaarad leashed him by that heavy collar to the two posts at the head of it, before finally unstrapping Aravi's arms, the mage whimpering in relief and tension, still clearly a prisoner, on hands and knees now, as Bull began to slowly work his ass again.

When the large, well-slicked plug was slowly pressed into him, he lost his control, crying out, and losing the leather bit that had once again been placed in his mouth. He gasped and keened softly as the pushing stopped, the device left as it was as he received two sharp stings from the crop, making his body jerk. He managed to not curse, or plead, choking back words, until his master asked more questions, and gave him leave to speak- the plug going in deeper, or slick fingers stroking his cock after each answer, making the mage's dark fingers dig hard at the bedding, his breath almost sobbing.

He didn't even notice when a question slipped in was more sensitive in nature, about the latest request from the Empress of Orlais- not exactly a state secret, but one he should have at least hesitated over.

He still did have a moment of confusion or hesitation about another, but his interrogator distracted him, quickly, and thoroughly, even though it meant bringing him so close to the edge that it meant Bull stopping cold, to leave him waiting for a time.

**-0-**

Shit, he looks so good like that- It was testing the Qunari's own willpower, even with knowing it wasn't really just a game. This was going to be the last cooldown, there wasn't any real reason to push it off further.

Hissrad silently moved away from where the Inquisitor trembled and waited in obedient silence, cooling himself down as best he could- it was easier when he reminded himself who he really was, and what was expected of a Ben-Hassrath, but being so turned on was a huge fucking distraction- and there were a few, faint regrets at times like this that were almost as bad if not locked away quickly.

He'd already looked over most of what was on the desk, mentally tagging the documents that it seemed he would have to pay more attention to later. He could just go through the whole process once the Inquisitor was asleep, but this was more of a challenge- and a reminder that Bull still didn't really exist, sacrificed Dreadnought or not. There were things he needed out of the Inquisitor for his reports, and since that expensive testing of the waters in the Storm Coast, he knew the patience of the Qun was going to remain stretched for a while. Sacrificing a full alliance- or at least what looked like one- for a handful of people had lowered any respect for the Inquisitor in Par Vollen, even if part of the refusal had been an honestly thought out lack of trust that there wasn't something suspicious behind the offer.

Much of what was on the desk was less to do with the actual Inquisition, and more about elven ruins recently explored, translations, glyphs, and those damned mirror things. Notes on more ancient sites where there may be more artifacts that supposedly stabilized the Veil. A lot of magic theory and shit about spirits and demons.

Maps and notes he needed to get copies of, to send along back to Par Vollen. For whatever reason, they wanted to know about elven ruins, any elven ruins, anywhere, but especially ones that had contained a number of artifacts still. To say nothing of wanting to find those mirrors- the  _Eluvians_. As many as possible. And while it wasn't Hissrad's job to ask why, he was getting some ideas, though how anyone back home could put them to that use... well maybe some converted elves knew the secrets even better than the Iron Bull's Aravi.

Almost thoroughly cooled down, Hissrad rose and went back to where the Iron Bull's lover waited, leashed to the bed on his hands and knees. The elf's breathing had settled, he was no longer making sweet little whimpers or guttural noises, but tremors still went through him from exhaustion and overstimulation, his legs spread, and not just legs but his ass, thanks to the thick plug resting in him.

By now his body would have taken in enough of what had been in the lube to make things even easier on them both- he'd want to make noise, once things started again, with even less inhibition or ability to think about the 'play' questions and recognize the serious, much less remember by morning what had been said at all. Vitaar wasn't the only way the Qunari took advantage of having such different tolerances and resistances from others.

Even impatient, at least Hissrad's superiors still understood that the Inquisitor was too important as the only one able to close rifts, and perhaps defeat Corypheus' plans to take risks with, and order anything actually unpleasant in the way of handling him. With care and some luck, there'd be no reason for that to change, and he could get enough to satisfy the demands of the Qun with no one, least of all Lavellan, being the wiser.

And fuck, he enjoyed Bull's Kadan. Lavellan made it easy to pretend all the lies were truth, that there wasn't an ulterior motive to anything.

**-0-**

Aravi arched, his hands were bound again, but this time, integrated with the leash ropes that had him secured to the bed, spread-eagled on his back, nothing in his mouth, his Basvaarad letting him finally be more vocal, so long as he kept answering. And sometimes, not nearly often enough, his cock was in the warrior's mouth instead, or he was being kissed along his belly and chest, Hissrad keeping his legs trapped with his hands.

“Answer, Basra, you've almost earned your reward.”

“Ah- “ it was so hard to think, he had to struggle to remember and focus on the question, so that he could give the demanded answer. It was like trying to catch butterflies made of mist, because all he wanted was touch, pleasure, pain, relief. But he had to earn it.

“Yes, Basvaarad, because of that, agents could get into Tevinter- helping Dorian's allies, and along that valley, can help slaves slip away, invite them to join and work with us, bring them through Nevarra. 'S why- took the Tevinter offer against those Venatori-”

The mage was stumbling over words, had been for a while, but he'd given enough for Hissrad, and now Bull slid a hand along the elf's cock, making him arch and buck towards him.

“Cooperative is always good in a Bas-Saarebas, and you're hot as fuck right now. Do you want what you earned, Basra? Answer.”

“Yes, Basvaarad, please!”

“Yeah, you sure you don't want a little more preparation, Basra? I'm still bigger than what you've had in there,” the question was more to make the elf moan and buck towards him again than serious. He knew what the answer was going to be.

“Basvaarad, please fuck me. I can't- can't take any more!”

Bull shuddered and kissed again at brown skin, sliding hands along thighs and hips, “You have any idea how hard it is to resist you when you start to beg?” He reached under the elf and slowly pulled the plug from his ass, eliciting a long, hot, moan, one that the mercenary echoed, tucking fingers into him, two, then a third, stroking and scissoring them, spreading him just to watch how Aravi's lips quivered and parted.

It was really too much to hold back on anymore, and he pressed forward, lifting Aravi's lower body, arm and hand tucking under the small of his back to keep him up, head of his cock lining up to his ass and entering. As warned, he was still a little thicker than that plug had been, and as ready as the Dalish mage was, as slick and loose, it still made him call on his Creators while Bull pushed in slowly. It sounded so good, he didn't bring up punishment, but they weren't done yet.

“Saam,” he said it far more lovingly rather than cold, now, watching the lips part again immediately, so he could tease that mouth with the hand not giving support, enjoying how hungry the elf was. Feeling those lips even on a fingertip, feeling the muscles clenching and quivering around his cock.

“Ah fuck your mouth is nice- but so are your eyes when they start rolling and fluttering- you want to talk, or you want to watch me while I conquer you, Bas-Saarebas? Answer.”

“Let me see you, Basvaarad, let me see you-” his voice, usually so soft, so calm and even even in the tensest of situations was wild, almost raw and cracked now. Bull cradled his head and pressed a hungry, claiming kiss on him, letting him return it, before picking the leather bit back up and putting it in place, and then tugging the blindfold loose and off.

Aravi made a tight noise, but kept his mouth properly shut, eyes wild and trying to adjust to the sudden light, as dim as it was in a large room lit only by a couple of lanterns, still hours before dawn. He focused on Bull's face as best he could, and now- now the warrior drew back, still holding him up, but also bracing himself with his other arm, beginning to truly fuck the mage.

Aravi bucked into him, his thighs and knees digging in at Bull's sides, managing to twist his hands and wrists so he could at least grab onto and hold the leash ropes- the discomfort of the angle less frustrating than not having anything to hold, and have his hands balled into empty fists. He wasn't silent, even though he kept the leather in, sometimes biting down on it hard.

He made wild, almost animal sounds, words he wanted to say but kept trapped, especially when the deep, hard thrusts hit his sweet spot, seemingly with all the force of a warrior's charge. The bed creaked, and flesh hit flesh, while Bull groaned occasional words in Qunlat that could be either affectionate, almost worshipful, or just filthy. Aravi's muscles trembled, as he became more and more overwhelmed. Even with the blindfold gone, he almost felt unable to see, growing unfocused.

“Shit, you're so good, Bas- I can't wait to see you come. See if you can keep that mouth shut- but do it when you need to.”

With that encouragement, Aravi didn't last long at all, before he did come, biting the leather, jaw so tight it hurt, but managing to follow the order still to be a good, muzzled, mage. And with body tightening up, quivering around him, seeing the elf's eyes roll and flutter, Bull didn't take any longer before filling Aravi's ass even as the mage's own come was still spattering down onto dark skin.

For a moment, almost terrifying, the mage felt like he was about to black out, he whimpered, dizzy, struggling to focus. Bull saw it, even as he still was feeling his own hot relief, and shifted how he knelt, pulling out and helping lower him, kissing his neck, sliding a hand up soothingly to cradle his face and pull the leather out a final time.

“All right, Kadan, breathe. Talk if you need to. Sleep if you need to, you lasted an impressively long time, We're done except for me taking care of you.”

Aravi groaned, but relaxed a little, though he still felt somehow like he was falling, even though everything also still felt good. “Renan- feeling...” he struggled to think of the words.

“You need rest, Kadan. Water. And then a full meal or four. Just all that time you haven't slept or eaten catching up, and catching up hard after that.”

Bull reached and untied his wrists as he spoke calmly, petting him when not working at knots, then unsnapped the collar and pulled him into his arms.

“Mm. You... are right, of course.”

“Rest, Kadan, I'm here.” He slid fingers into hair, petting. “I'll get you cleaned up, whatever you need.”

Aravi leaned in, and went limp, giving in and letting the sleep swallow him.

**Author's Note:**

> AutopsyTurvy [DREW A THING](http://vulpustumultum.tumblr.com/post/122291228547/hpneedsmorecoffee-for-bakafox-an-illustration) from this story!


End file.
